


Pokemon Universe Pat 1: RBY

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Universe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Welcome to the World of Pokemon!You are about to read about the journey of Pallet Town's own Red Solus as he travels across the Kanto Region to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon League Champion. With his Pokemon at his side, and his friends Daisy, and Blue to help/hinder him at every turn, hopefully he can make it to the Plateau and stay ahead of the sinister organization that lurks in the shadows.





	1. Prologue: A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my little retelling of the story of the first Generation of Pokemon games. The Pokemon Universe series will be my little retellings of each Generation with my own little additions and edits here and there. I hope you enjoy!

"Stand back!" Blue said, adopting what he thought was a "tough" pose. "I am Lance! The Dragon Master of the Elite four! Face me and prepare to be defeated!!"

 

"No fair!" Red complained. "You always get to be Lance!"

"That's just 'cause I'm awesome!" Blue said frankly. "You can be the new guy... What's his name?"

"I don't wanna be Bruno!" Red whined. "He never wears a shirt! Lance has that awesome cape, and really tough Dragons!"

"I wanna play!" Blue's sister came running out of the house. "I wanna play!"

Red and Blue rolled their eyes. To two eight year olds, a seven year old was _immensely_ immature. "No girls allowed," Blue protested. "Go back in the house Daisy!"

"There are girls in the Elite Four!" Daisy protested. "There's Agitha! And Ms. Lorelei! I wanna be her!"

"That's different!" Blue said quickly. "Anyway, this isn't just a game to us, it's practice! One day I'm gonna be the Pokemon champion! I've gotta know how to conduct myself!"

"Not if I get there first!" Red shouted.

"I could be a Champion too if I wanted!" Daisy complained. "I just don't want to! I'd much rather be a Gym Leader!"

"Yeah right!" Blue laughed. "The day you become a Gym Leader is the day I shave my head!"

"I'm going to hold you to that!" Red laughed. "Go for it, Daze!"

Blue grumbled. "Both of you plotting against me," he pouted. "Well, if I'm gonna be bald, I'll need something to cover my shiny head..." Blue snatched the crimson and white Baseball cap off of Red's head. "You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" he said mockingly.

"Hey!" Red said. "Give that back!"

"Smell ya later!" Blue ran off to his grandfather's Laboratory and Red followed, Daisy tagging along not far behind.

When they got to the lab they found Blue crouched behind a doorway, the hat hanging from his hand. Red quickly snatched it back. "That's not funny, Blue!" Red said loudly, putting the cap back on. "My dad gave me that hat!"

"Shh!' Blue hissed, listening in as to what's going on in the other room. Red listened too. He heard Professor Oak, Blue's grandfather, arguing with his daughter, Blue's mother Sam.

"He's a respected scientist," Sam sighed. "One of the top men in his field! I thought you'd be happy!"

"The man is a crank!" Professor Oak protested. "Five seconds away from living in a hunted castle with Tesla coils everywhere! Why would you going to work for this man make me happy?!"

"Dad, this is a chance to blow the mystery of Pokemon wide open!" Sam was starting to shout now. "The origins of Pokemon! The missing link between them and us! If what he's telling me is accurate, whatever it is he's found calls into question every theory we have!"

"And if that's true, that's very exciting," Oak said calmly. "But I don't like this man's methods! He's been raked over the coals several time for being inhumane!"

"Dad, I know Dr. Fuji is a bit..." Sam seemed to struggle to find the words.

"Insane?" Oak offered.

"Unorthodox," Sam finished. "But I can't pass this up. My whole life, _your_ whole life, has been leading to this. This is the find of the millennium."

"I'm worried about you," the Professor sighed.

"That's very sweet," Sam smiled. "But I'll have David with me. It's perfectly safe."

"Is it?" Oak snickered. "Then why aren't you taking the kids?"

Sam stopped and didn't answer.

"Where is the Money coming from, Sam?" Oak asked sternly. "It's not a Government or University grant. I wouldn't have to hear about this project from you. So how? How is Fuji paying for all of this?"

Sam paused. "A private benefactor," she said. "It's all above board."

"You've never been able to lie to me," Oak said quietly. "Why are you trying now?"

Sam simply looked into her father's eyes. "We'll be back in a couple of months," she said quietly. "Please take care of the kids while I'm gone."

Oak rolled his eyes, resigned to the situation. "Alright," he sighed. "Just... Look after yourself, alright?"

"You too," Sam hugged her Dad, smiling. "And make sure to take those pills _every four hours_ like the Doctor told you!"

"I swear, you're worse than your mother," Oak sighed. "I love you. Be careful..."

"I love you, too!" Sam smiled as she left the lab. She didn't even notice the three kids listening at the door.

There was silence for a few minutes. Finally Red got up the courage to say something. "Where are your parents going?"

"Cinnabar Island," Blue sighed. "Some research thing. Real hush-hush..."

"I'm really worried," Daisy said. "They won't tell us anything... Usually it's hard getting them to stop... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Cram it, squirt," Blue said, a little too harshly. "Everything will be fine." That's what he said, but the look on his face said he was worried too.

Red had to break the tension. He didn't do well in emotional situations. "Hey!" he said suddenly. "You up for a challenge?"

"Always!" said Blue, perking up.

"We both want to be Champion, right?" Red said, getting more and more excited. "So we make a game out of it! We each make the best Pokemon team we can, and we end it with a HUGE Battle right on top of the Indigo Plateau!" Red offered his hand.

"You're on!" Blue grabbed Red's hand and proceeded to grip it as tightly as he could. "Hundred Poke says I make it to the Plateau before you do!"

"You wish!" Red shouted.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Daisy protested.

Red and Blue looked at Daisy. "You can be the referee," Red offered. "You help us decide a winner! Sound fair?" Blue nodded.

"So I have power over both of you?!" Daisy smiled. "That's fun! One point for Red!"

"There aren't _points!_ " Blue protested. "That's not how this works!"

"Questioning the Official!" Daisy said smugly. "Five points docked from Blue!"

"Ha ha!" Red said mockingly.

"Poor sportsmanship!" Daisy shouted. "Minus six points for Red!"

"Hey!" Red protested.

"Get her!" Blue shouted. And the three children ran laughing out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

Eight years later, Red woke up in his bed, a ten mile grin on his face. He was sixteen now. Officially of age to start the League challenge. Blue's Birthday was a month ago, but he had waited, because he wanted to play fair. It was time for them to get their Pokemon.

Let the Games begin.


	2. File 001: Shades of Your Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red received CHARMANDER!

Pallet Town was a nice, happy little town, for what that was worth.

 

To someone not from Kanto, it seemed to be where all roads come to an end. A suburb of Viridian City down a small grassy route it sat, a town of maybe 200 people. You could look at this place and think this is were to retire when you were coming to the end of your life. A nice, quiet, sleepy little town. The only notable feature being the Oak Pokemon Laboratories at the south end of town.

The residents knew better. This wasn't a nice town, it was just patient. This wasn't a quiet town, it was simply thinking. This wasn't a sleepy town, it was merely waiting.

This wasn't the end of the line. For Red Ashwood Solus, it was all just beginning.

Red had lost his father at a very young age, but he knew one thing about him. He was a Pokemon Trainer, and a damn good one. He had taken the Pokemon League Challenge, he had nearly become champion! He went on the pro circuit and that's where he met Red's mom. In a little bookshop in Castelia City in Unova. They moved to this "sleepy little town," and had Red.

Not long afterwards, Red's father got sick, and passed. Many of his Pokemon simply wandered off, many of them lost without their trainer. Red only had fleeting memories of them, or his father. He did leave Red one thing though. A hat. A crimson baseball cap with a white front. It had a small design of a shield with a Pokeball design inside of it. The old symbol for the Pokemon League.

Since then, he had been thinking of nothing else but entering the challenge himself. Every day, he would stare at the town's sign and dream.

 

>   
>  Welcome to Pallet Town!
> 
>  
> 
> Shades of your journey await!

 

Red waited outside of Kanto's Route 1, all the determination in the world coursing through him. He had gotten dressed, kissed his mom on the cheek without a piece of birthday cake, and now he was standing in front of the tall grass. Pokemon were waiting for him. His first one. His partner. He stretched, but he couldn't jump in yet. He needed supplies, and Blue was bringing them. He cracked his knuckles and waited. Blue was late. Unusual for him.

But nothing could ruin this day. This was his sixteenth birthday, the day his mother would let him compete in the Pokemon League. This was it. The beginning of the rest of his life. Nothing could bring him down, not even--

"Hey!" came a snide voice from behind him. "Happy Birthday, loser!"

Red turned around to lock eyes with Blue Oak, and his incredibly punchable face. That spiked up hairdo (that was gel, it had to be), those perpetually raised eyebrows, those eyes so often closed in an expression of smug, preening satisfaction Red wondered how he managed to _see_ anything. Those clothes... The clothes were the worst part. That blue flannel button-down open to reveal his green shirt, with the Pokemon league emblem emblazoned across the front. Those faded denim jeans with the stupid pre-cut holes in the knees. The shoes so white that it blinded you. Blue had to have spent more time working on his appearance than his _sister._ Red would have to remember that to throw in his face later.

They were best friends. Brothers. But they would sooner be annihilated in antimatter in the darkest part of the Distortion before either of them ever admitted that fact.

"Yadda, yadda," Red straightened his vest collar, brushing off the jibe. "We can trade insults later. Did you bring them?"

"As usual," Blue took out two Pokeballs and tossed one to red. "I'm way ahead of you. We've only got one shot at this, so make it count. Get in there, find a Pokemon, and then lob the ball. As it's shaking get both your hands on it so the 'Mon doesn't bust out."

"Got it," Red nodded. "This is it. Our first Pokemon. You ready?"

"I've been ready for a month!" Blue chided. "I waited for your slow, sorry kiester to catch up! Don't get used to that by the way!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Red smiled. "One... Two... Three... _GO!!!_ "

Red and Blue leaped into the tall grass without hesitation.

It is an odd experience to have an old man in a lab coat suddenly leap from the shadows and sidetackle you into a guardrail. Not many people have had such an experience. If Red could describe the odd phenomenon in one word, that word would be "excruciating."

It took a moment for Red to get his bearings after the crash. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his back instead focusing on the pain in his ribs. He looked around him to see that Blue had been hit too, as he was nursing his ankle. He then saw the culprit looking at them with rage in his eyes.

_"What in the name of the Alpha did you two think you were doing!!"_ screamed Samuel Oak.

"Hi professor..." Red said weakly.

"Gramps?!" Blue said angrily. "What are you doing tackling us like that!"

"You can't go into the tall grass without a Pokemon of your own!" Oak shouted. "It's inconceivably dangerous! Pokemon are immensely powerful creatures! Even the weaker ones around here could have easily gravely injured you boys!"

"With respect, sir," Red began. "It's my sixteenth birthday today. Blue and I were planning on getting our Trainer Cards and entering the League. We can't do that without a Pokemon."

"We know we're not supposed to go into the Grass," Blue explained. "But how are we supposed to get our first Pokemon if we don't?"

"Normally," came a girls voice from behind them. "A request is sent in to the league in the form of a questionnaire. Then they _send_ you a Pokemon based on the answers you give."

Red looked up. Long brown hair, white Pokemon Center hat, red skirt, green tank top. It could only be Daisy Leaf Oak.

"I'm not even going for the championship and I knew that!" Daisy said, sticking out her tongue at her brother. "Blockheads."

"In some cases however," Oak said, beginning to calm down. "A Pokemon is given to a trainer by  friend, or member of the family. That's why I came to talk to you two."

Red's head snapped up.

"Really?" Blue said, his unflappable facade cracking to show the excited little boy inside. "You're going to give us...?"

Oak gave a heavy plaintiff sigh. "I don't know, Daisy Leaf," he said, looking up at his Granddaughter. "Should I, after this?"

"Eh, let it slide," Daisy smiled. "It's the kid's birthday!"

They all smiled, and Red and Blue ran back to the lab ahead of the others.

 

* * *

 

The professor's lab was always very busy. It was very hard to ignore all the beeping and Aides brushing about the place. Machines buzing nd whirring. The bright light from above distracting any attention away from the action on the monitors. Red and Blue were used to it though. And they could see the counter ahead of them in the small back room. On it sat three sealed Pokeballs.

"You have three options," Oak smiled. "You're lucky to have one of my peer group be giving you your very first Pokemon."

"We're getting a Normal type to start off, right?" Red said. He had been studying battle technique for ages. Pokemon training took a toll on the trainers body. It could often physically and mentally alter a person during battle. Each of the eighteen types had a different effect. The Normal type was the easiest for new trainers to get a handle on.

"No, I think you two can handle a bit more of a challenge than that," Oak gave a devious smile. "I have before me three Pokeballs. Each of them have a typing in the Special category."

Red was flabbergasted. Training Physical Type Pokemon has effects on the body. Normal types improved your senses, Fighting Types would improve your reflexes, Ghost types would slow your vitals, et cetera. Special Type Pokemon often effected their trainers mind and emotions. This would often make them harder to train, with Psychic and Dark type Pokemon being particularly difficult to train. Trainers would very rarely start off with Special Type Pokemon because of this.

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" Daisy asked. "Suppose something went wrong..."

"These three are very young," Oak reassured her. "They shouldn't be too much for you to handle. They were hatched about two weeks ago. How they grow, what they learn, how fast they mature, that's all up to you. In a sense, you will grow up together."

"Blue's going to grow up?" Daisy asked sarcastically. "About time too!"

"Quiet, runt," Blue scowled.

"Now," Oak smiled. "I have three Pokemon here. You each get to choose one. Do you understand?"

Red and Blue nodded.

"Starting from the top..." Oak picked up the Pokeball on the far left and lightly touched the center button. The red lid of the capsule displayed a holographic readout of the Pokemon, including typing, stats, and a picture. When Professor Oak put the ball down, the display was easier to see. The Pokemon was cute, small, and baby blue. It had a few spots that were a darker blue. It was saurian, with a wide froglike mouth, and a fat body on four stubby legs. Its most notable feature however was the large green budding plant that seemed to be growing out of its back. It seemed to give off the vibe of a steady, stable companion. The kind of friend who didn't panic even when the situation seemed completely hopeless.

"Bulbasaur," Oak said, giving Red something he could call the Pokemon. "Grass Type. They're often used in gardening, but they are very hearty in battle. Train it up and it will be very hard to take down."

Red nodded and looked over at Blue. He was scratching his chin. Red knew that he was looking for any weakness, carefully weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each choice.

Oak turned on the display over the second ball. A small, blue orange lizard. It stood on two legs and it smiled happily at the world. It had tiny claws, and fangs just large enough to be threatening and cute all at the same time. That was good. It seemed to fit this creature. Obviously it loved its life, but it was determined. It didn't want to climb to new heights, it wanted to _soar._ Its long tail was what caught Red's attention, as  small flame was burning at the very tip of it. That made it clear to Red.

This wasn't just a Lizard. This was a _dragon._

"Charmander," Oak identified the creature. "Fire type. These little guys are warriors through and through, but like any other Pokemon, they can be kind to their Trainers and friends."

Red's decision was made. He would give the last Pokemon a fair shot, but the little baby Dragon was calling to Red. This was the favorite so far.

Oak turned on the final display.  Small, blue, tortoise like creature. It seemed to have an arrogance about it, as if it was sure it was the toughest thing in the room. Any room it walked into, whether it contained other Pokemon, strong humans, earth-moving equipment, this tiny turtle needed no help beating them to shreds. It's most peculiar feature was the fluffy, swirly tail that came from its brown and yellow shell.

Adorable, and Red liked the attitude (although it reminded him of a certain someone), but he had made his decision.

"Squirtle," Oak said. "Water type. They can be very tricky... Especially if you're not sure how to handle them. I suppose they're a lot like the sea itself, in that regard..."

Oak walked in front of the counter and looked at the two youths. "Red," he said clearly. "I think it's only fitting that you get the first pick."

"Come on, Gramps!" Blue complained. "Why does he get to go first!"

"Be patient, Blue," Oak said quietly. "You'll get your turn. Red? If you will."

Red walked up to the middle Pokeball, and put his hand over it. Something had been bothering him since they came to the lab. He ad to ask. "Professor Oak," he asked quietly. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm sorry?" Oak asked.

"I can understand why you're doing this for Blue," he said quietly. "He's your grandson and all... But why me? I mean... I'm just some neighbor kid, right?"

Oak took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "After the... After we lost Samantha," Oak choked. It was still hard to talk about his daughter, even after six years. "You were there. You didn't have to be, but there you were. You got Blue to talk again... Daisy Leaf smiled again when you were around. You and your mother were there for us, even when it wasn't safe to be. You're doing this for your father, right? To carry on his legacy? I'm giving you this Pokemon for Sam. She would want to say thank you."

Red looked around the room. Daisy was smiling at him, Blue was carefully avoiding eye contact. "You're wrong, Professor," Red clarified. "I love my father. I want to make him proud. But I'm not becoming a trainer for him..." Red grabbed the Pokeball at the center of the counter.

"I'm doing it for me," he said. He threw the Pokeball into the air. "Go! Charmander!"

The ball opened and the little orange lizard happily leaped from it into his new trainer's arms with a cheerful "Chaaaaar!" The Charmander looked into Red's eyes and smiled. Instantaneously a bond was formed. This wasn't simply a master and a tamed animal. They knew it was so much more than that. They were friends, comrades.

Partners.

"Well," Blue marched right over to the far right Pokeball. "If you pick that one, then I'll just have to pick this one! Go! Squirtle!"

The tiny turtle landed on the table after being released from its Pokeball. It seemed to size up Blue, seeing if he was worthy. Blue did the same thing to the Squirtle. Eventually they both nodded, and Squirtle jumped up on Blue's shoulder. It was uncanny, they were the same person.

"I need to go with them!" Daisy said suddenly.

"What?" said Red, Blue and Oak said shocked.

"Daisy Leaf, I thought you didn't want to take the League challenge," Oak said.

"I don't," Daisy clarified. "They promised me that I could referee their battle for the championship. If they're actually going through with this, and if by some miracle they get that far, we're going to make this as official as possible." Daisy grabbed the final Pokeball. "Isn't that right..."

She opened the ball and the Bulbasaur landed next to her. "Venus."

There was a pause for a moment. "Who said you could have that?" Blue asked.

"You named it 'Venus'?" Red asked.

"Of course I did!" she said indignantly. She picked up her new Pokemon. "She is a goddess of beauty and love! Your Charmander's name is Kasai, and Blue, your Squirtle's name is Tsunami!"

Blue looked at his Squirtle. "A wave of unprecedented destruction?" Blue smiled. "I can dig that. Alright, Squirtle! You're name i Tsunami now!"

"Squirt!" Tsunami grunted.

Red scratched his head. "Kasai?"

"It means fire," Daisy explained, happily playing upsie-daisy with Venus.

Red shrugged. "How about it, Little dude?" he asked his Charmander. "I can call you Kaz, for short!"

"Mander!" Kasai said cheerfully.

Oak let out a hearty laugh. "Well, it seems you have gotten into the swing of things rather quickly," he smiled. "Red, you'd better get home, and tell your mother you'll be heading off soon as for me, I have to talk to my Grandchildren about the coming journey."

"So I can go?!" Daisy said excitedly.

"Yes, Daisy Leaf," Oak smiled. "You can go."

Daisy giggled and wrapped her Grandfather in a hug. Red smiled and headed for the door.

"Wait just a minute," Blue said smugly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Red smiled. He had been waiting for this.

"We just got our new Pokemon." Blue positioned himself directly in across from Red. "I want to test them out."

"No," Oak said, seemingly growing horrified. "Not in the lab. You are not thinking of having a Pokemon battle in _my lab._ "

"How about it, Red?" Blue asked mockingly. "We both have our Pokemon, we have our referee... Why wait? It shouldn't take me too long to prove how much better I am than you."

Oh, that tore it. Red whipped around and looked at Blue, pulling his hat down a little to keep the sun out of his eyes. "Daze, get in Position," he said firmly, holding Kasai's Pokeball out in front of him. "Ready, Kaz?"

"Char!" said Kasai, ready for battle.

"For my sanity, think of the equipment!" Oak pleaded.

Daisy stood in between the two trainers. "The following match is set for a TTKO!" she bellowed officially. Red was impressed. She even knew the League shorthand for two trainers using their whole teams to go all out. Total Team Knock Out. "Each trainer will battle until all of one trainers Pokemon has fainted! The last one standing wins! Ready..."

"They may be small, but they're very powerful..." Oak said frantically.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time," Blue smirked.

"Set..."

"These computers are very expensive..." Oak was beginning to sweat now.

"I will make you _eat_ that damn smirk," Red said through gritted teeth.

_"Battle!"_ Daisy dropped the signal, and the battle was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, I know it's SUPER LONG, but I swear to god, the rest wont be like this. I'll keep it compact.... STILL feels rushed.
> 
> TEAMS:  
> Red  
>  Kasai/Charmander Lv. 5  
> Daisy:  
>  Venus/Bulbasaur Lv. 5  
> Blue  
>  Tsunami/Squirtle Lv. 5
> 
> Please rate and comment!


End file.
